24 Infinities: Day 1
by MegaBauer
Summary: What if The Day of the California Presidential Primary ended differently?


_**"24" and all characters therein: copyright 2001-2011, 20th Century Fox/Imagine Entertainment.  
>The "Infitities" concept is from Dark Horse Comics.<strong>_

_**SPOILER WARNING:**_ This story contains major spoilers for the first season of 24. If you don't want the secrets of the first season revealed, it is recommened that you do not read this story until you have watched the whole season. If you do not care, continue reading, but read at risk of being spoiled.

Also, some slight alterations have been made some of the scenes adapted from the show... this is a _"What If?"_ senario, afterall.

* * *

><p><em>Events are inexorably drawn to a linchpin in time.<em>

_**"I'm leaving now, Teri," says Nina Myers, holding a silenced pistol up to her victim...**_

_With the actions of one woman, a specific future is written._

_**Teri Bauer is confined to a chair by Nina... **__**"Everything will be fine, Teri," Myers says, aiming the gun at her.**_

_A future birthed in one cold moment._

_**The bullet enters Teri's body. Blood flows from the wound, soaking-up her white top **__**and turning it crimson red.**_

_A future was made, event by event, link by link, a living chain of action, reaction and change._

_**Jack Bauer holds his dead, pregnant wife in his arms and sobs, "No... Teri... I'm sorry!... **__**I'm so sorry!"**_

_Alter __one__ event in time, however, and a new future comes to be... __Splinter a link, and a new chain is forged..._

* * *

><p><strong>The following takes place between The Night of the California Presidential Primary and November 2004.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 2004, on the day of the California Presidential Primary.<br>****Counter Terrorist Unit: Los Angeles headquarters.  
><em>11:54 PM<em>**

Wielding a handgun with a silencer, Nina Myers prepares to leave CTU and flee. She has betrayed her country and her fellow co-workers. Nina remembers the instructions to not leave anything that could tie her back to her German contact. And since Teri Bauer heard her speaking German a few minutes ago, this can only mean one thing... Teri has to die.  
>She looks back at Teri who is tied to the office chair.<p>

She aims the gun at Teri and says, "Everything will be allright, Teri."

Nina pulls the trigger... but the gun jams.

"Shit!", she curses. Nina then rears back and pistol-whips Teri upside the head and drops the gun.

She flees the office, leaving Teri Bauer behind and injured. But, she is still _alive_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:55 PM<strong>_

Federal Agent Jack Bauer has walked through hell in the past 23 hours and 55 minutes _and_ survived. His wife Teri and daughter Kimberly were kidnapped by a group of radicals spearheaded by the Drazen family who wanted him and Senator David Palmer dead as revenge for the deaths of Drazen's wife and daughter during the disasterous _Operation: Nightfall_, which took place two years ago today.  
>But, Bauer, Palmer and Jack's family survived... the Drazens and their associates did not.<br>However, things have gotten worse... much worse.

Jack learned about Nina's betrayal and was racing to get back to CTU to apprehend her. The revelation was especially painful for Jack because they had dated during his split with his wife Teri.  
>Jack trusted her with everything. Every piece of information, every damn thing. She sold out Jack, his family and the everybody involved... and for what, he didn't know.<p>

Jack can't get the gas pedal to go any further down than it already has, but he pushes, speeding his SUV past cars on the road.

"Come on, dammit! COME ON!", he shouts.

The gunshot wound he obtained in the fianl firefight with the Drazens hurts like hell, but Jack blocks it out. There are more important things to worry about. His wife was still at CTU and Kim was on her way back there. And as long as Nina Myers still walks, their lives are still in danger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:56 PM<strong>_

Nina evaded the CTU security officers as she made a mad dash for the parking garage, killing one of them. She finds her car and gets inside.  
>As she backs out, she sees another vehicle enter the garage... the SUV being driven by Jack.<p>

Jack and Nina drive towards eachother, almost playing a deadly game of _Chicken_, and firing eachother's handguns at one annother though their windshields. Nina loses control of her car and veers into one of the nearby parked cars inside of the garage.  
>The interior caves in and almost breaks Nina's left arm and her head slams into the steering wheel.<p>

Jack gets out of his truck, his face etched in fury, his soul ablaze with hatred.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" he growls, aiming his gun ahead.

He opens the mangled door of Nina's car and pulls her out by wrapping his left hand around her throat and pulling her out, and slamming her up against the outside of her car.  
>Blood runs down a cut on Nina's head, more blood oozes out of her mouth from a deep cut inside her mouth.<br>Jack pulls out his SigSauer handgun and presses it up against Nina's head.

"Jack," Nina barely says bargaining for her own survival in her own way, "... if you kill me... you won't know who I work for... you think I work for Drazen... but I don't!"

"... I trusted you!", Jack barely responds.

"I was doing my job!", Nina says.

"My wife and daughter almost died today!" , Jack snaps, "How many people that trusted you lost their lives today because you were _'doing your job_?' Walsh? Jamey? Ellis? How many others?"

Then, George Mason and Tony Almeida come through the door and hurry to Jack and Nina's location along with more CTU staffers.

Nina stares into Jack's hate-filled eyes and says, "How many people died today because of _you_, Jack?"

Jack cocks the gun and stiffens his arm, aiming it right at her head... Nina's eyes widen in horror...

Mason urges, "Jack! Don't do it!"

Jack doesn't listen, still holding the gun to Nina's head.

"Come on, Kim just got here," Mason adds.

Jack flinches, looking over to George for a seconds, then back to Nina.

Tony Almeida, who was Nina's love interest as of late, says, "Jack... don't do it."

Jack still doesn't move, but his breatheing is becoming heavy as he keeps his aim on Nina's head.

"Come on, "Mason says, "come be with you family."

After a moment of intense silence, Jack lets the security officers handcuff Nina. Jack holsters is gun and walks back inside with Mason.

Mason pats Jack on the back and says, "You did good, Jack. You did the right thing."

Tony watches Nina be taken away by security and can't bring himself to say anything to her. She looks back at him, emotionless. No words are exchanged between the two... no words can even describe what Tony is feeling right now.  
>She stabbed him in the back too.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:58 PM<strong>_

Inside, Kimberly Bauer worriedly awaits in one of the offices inside. Her bright blonde hair is still damp from diving in the river earlier. She sees someone coming. It's her father.

"Sweetie," Jack barely calls, sounding like an exhausted muttering.

"Dad!", she cries.

Kim pulls her father into a hug and Jack recipercates. They don't let go of eachother for almost thirty seconds. Kim sobs in her father's arms, one lone tear falling down her face, greatful that this hellish day is finally over.

"It's all over, baby. Nobody's gonna hurt you no more, I promise," Jack insists. He asks, "Have you seen your Mom?"

"I thought she was with you," replies Kim.

"I'm gonna go get her, you stay here, okay?"

Kim answers, "Alright."

Jack kisses his daughter on the head and leaves to find Teri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:59 PM<strong>_

Jack walks down a hallway, and opens a pair of doors.  
>She knows he should be getting medical attention right now, but he ignores his injures. He just wants to find his wife and get the day over with.<br>He continues walking down the corridor and sees two CTU guards trying to revive one of their fellow guards, who is lying in a pool of his own blood, shot twice by Nina earlier.

"Have you searched the floor?" Jack urgeny asks, but the guards don't respond, still working on their injured guard.

"HAVE YOU SEARCHED THE FLOOR?", Jack now shouts, running down the hallway, desperate to find his wife.

"No, sir!", replies a guard.

Jack runs and looks inside the main server room and thinks he sees nothing. But, at second glance, he sees his wife tied to an office chair, her head leaning to the left.

"_TERI!_", Jack shouts, rushing in the room.

"Teri! It's Jack!"

He spins her chair around and sees a large, bloody bruise on Teri's head.

"Oh, my God!", Jack whimpers, "No, Teri!"

Jack unties her and scoops her up in his arms. Almost about to weep, Jack feels her throat for a pulse... he feels it, she is still alive, but she is out cold. Jack could feel all of the hair on his neck standing on end. He thought he lost her.

Jack shouts, "MEDIC!"

* * *

><p><strong>12:02 AM<strong>

Kim left the office after she saw a group of doctors rushing with a stretcher. She runs down the same hallway her father walked earlier.  
>The set of double doors open and she sees that her mother has been loaded on the stretcher, being pushed by a team of medics.<p>

"Mom!", Kim cries out, her eyes widening.

Her father Jack follows the stretcher.

Kim worriedly asks, "What happened?"

"She's gonna be okay," Jack assures his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>2:00 AM.<strong>

Inside a medical center within CTU Headquarters, Teri Bauer is lieing on her bed, still out from the attack. She has a concussion, but nothing more. Beside her are her husband and daughter.  
>Kimberly is asleep on a couch nearby, Jack remains awake. He hasn't gotten any sleep and dark bags are forming under his eyes.<br>But, he will not allow himself to fall asleep. Not yet. Not until his wife Teri wakes up.

After what seemed like an enternity, Teri's eyes flutter open. She looks over and sees Jack sitting there beside her. She feels relieved just knowing that her amnesia hasn't returned. ""Jack," she weakly says.

"Hi, honey,"" Jack responds with a weak grin.

"W-.. what happened?"

"You've got a concussion. But, you're gonna be okay."

Teri asks, "Where's Kim?"

"She's right here. She's asleep on the couch."

Jack says, "It's over, Teri. We all made it."

Jack holds on to Teri's hand and Teri light wraps her finger around his hand.

Teri asks, "Jack... What about Nina?"

"She's under arrest," Jack responds.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack replies.

The door opens and Tony Almeida enters the room carrying a blanket. He sees that Teri is awake.

"How are you both doing?", he asks silently.

"Okay," Jack replies.

Tony says, "I've got a blanket for Kimberly."

"Oh! Thank you," Jack says as Tony drapes the blanket over their daughter.

Kim doesn't move, she's in deep sleep.

Jack asks, "How are you holding up?"

Tony folds his arms and lets out a breath.

He replies, "I don't know. I trusted her, Jack. I loved her."

"We all trusted her. All four of us," Jack adds. Teri gives Jack a sideways glance, not forgetting just _how much_ he trusted Nina.

Tony replies, "Yeah... it's hurts... a lot. But, I'll be okay. I've been through worse, I guess."

Teri says, "Tony... thank you. Fore Everything today."

Almeida replies, "Don't mention it."

Tony appraoches Jack and Teri. Jack shakes his hand and embraces him, Tony gives Teri a gentle pat on her hand.

Almeida says, "I'm going home. If any of you need anything, let me know."

"Okay, Tony.", replies Jack, "I'll see you."

"Goodnight, guys," Almeida says with a slight wave as he leaves the room.

Yesterday started with Jack and Tony being somewhat at-odds. Almeida still doesn't agree with Jack blowing the whistle on Henderson and the other agents who were taking bribes, nor does he agree with Jack's notorious "methods"  
>However, Tony respects him much more after today. He would have done the same if he had a wife and daughter.<p>

And likewise, Jack will never forget what Tony did yesterday by saving Teri from getting killed by one of the Drazen associates.  
>This is the begining of what will probably become a friendship between the two agents.<p>

Teri looks over to Jack and says about his appearance, "You look awful, Jack. What did they do to you?"

Jack smiles barely and replies, "I haven't slept since Monday morning, I've been beaten up and shot... my nerves are almost frayed. But, as long as you and Kim are..." Jack catches himself and adds, "As long as you and Kim and our_ second _baby are safe, everything's alright."

Teri smiles and Jack holds her hand. He doesn't want to let his wife go.

"I love you, Teri," Jack says, his tired face forming a smile.

"I love you too, Jack."

This husband and wife remain together.

They will try again. This time, it will be different. It _will_ work, this time.

Jack stays with his wife and daughter. A nice long sleep sounds pretty good right about now. But, he can't sleep. As tired as he is, he can't bring himself to rest yet. Nothing can make him leave Teri and Kim now... _Nothing._

* * *

><p>It has been a tough road for the Bauers since March.<br>Jack had to face charges in the months following the Primary, on trail in front of a Senate Subcommitee.  
>He was excused due to the extreme circumstances he was under.<p>

Teri confessed to being raped by one of Drazen's accociates - a sick man named Eli -when she and Kimberly were held captive in March. This hit Jack pretty hard, but not as badly as Teri had feared he would, because she also explained that she was actually protecting Kim, preventing it from happening to her.

In the weeks following the day of the Primary, Teri and Kim spent many nights sleepless, affraid they would be attacked again.

Jack remembers the night when he was awakened hearing Kim screaming in horror in her bedroom after one particular nightmare. She dreamed that her parents were being killed by more terrorists and that she was next.

Teri had nightmares too. But, they didn't effect her nearly as badly... she already_ lived_ her nightmare back at Gaines' compound.

Kimberly was not quite the same. But, who would be? As more time has gone on, she has become more and more distant from even her closest friends and much closer to her parents then she had recently. With all of the betrayal that took place in their lives, wether it be from Nina Myers or Rick's brother Dan, the only people she trusts anymore is her parents.

And Jack resigned from C.T.U. in July, removing himself from that hectic schedule. If he was going to make his family whole once and for all, he would have to leave his work behind. He knew he could not do that kind of job and be a family man at the same time.  
>But also, Jack felt responsible for everything that happened to the three of them as well as others. From Teri's and Kim's capture, to Teri's rape, to Kim's friend Janet getting killed, Walsh and Ellis getting killed, and so on. He felt like he triggered all of it.<br>Some nights, Teri or Kim would find Jack weeping all by himself.

Right now, they all needed eachother to pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2004.<br>****Election Day.  
><strong>**3:30 PM.**

Teri is now eight months pregnant with her child.

Jack and Teri are sitting together on their couch. Jack strokes his wife's loaded stomach.

Teri asks, "What should we name the baby?"

"I don't know yet.", Jack replies, "What do you think?"

"Well, if it's a girl... maybe Mary-Lynn."

"Sounds good."

"And if it's a boy... maybe we should name him after Dad. Jack Junior."

Jack smiles and replies, "Yeah... I just hope Kim doesn't feel like she's being forgotten.

I know being an only child has it's privilages."

"Speaking of Kim, isn't she running a little late?"

Jack checks his watch and says, "School let out about a half-hour ago. She's probably going to cast her vote now... I hope she voted for Senator Palmer."

Teri chuckles.

"Hey, if I busted _my_ ass to save _his_, then he better win!", Jack chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 PM<strong>

Later that night, Jack and Kim are playing chess. It looks to be anybody's game, but Jack thinks he has the advantage.  
>Kim studies the board for a moment... She has her right hand against her chin, plotting her next move.<br>She reaches for her queen pawn and moves it ahead of one of her dad's pieces, eliminatng it.

Jack smiles and confesses, "You're getting too good at this game for your old man, kim!"

Kim says, "I thought you were an old pro at this, dad."

Jack replies, "Oh, I am. I just tought you too well."

"Maybe you did", Kim answers, her eyes looming away from the board.

Jack notices her odd behavior. Kim has changed since that fateful day in march. He asks her, "Are you feeling alright, baby?"

Kim responds, "... I didn't vote today. I was in line... but, I was too scared to stay there."

"Did anyone look at you funny.", asks Jack.

Kim responds, "No, I don't think so. But,... I couldn't..."

Kim looks nerve-wracked and Jack gets up and cormforts her.

"Hey!", he says softly, "It's okay. I know you're still affraid. It's going to take a long time to get over it. But, we got the bad guys."

Kim nods.

Jack asks, "Is this why you don't go out with your friends anymore?"

Kim answers, "I don't trust anyone anymore... except you and Mom."

"Not even my old co-workers?"

Kimberly looks her father in his blue-green eyes and replies, "Nina was working for the people who captured us."

Jack doesn't respond, knowing how true his daughter's words are.

"I'm sorry, Dad... I don't trust them either. That Tony guy, maybe. No one else."

Jack says, "I understand. Everything's gonna be okay, Kimmy."

Teri calls out to Jack and Kim, "Palmer won the election!"

Jack gets up and sees the graphic on the television screen reading, _**"Winner: David Palmer (D)" **_in big white lettering beside a still photo of Palmer himself.

Jack can't help but feel a twinge of pride seeing David Palmer - the man who he saved twice in the midst of his Teri's and Kimberly's capture - win the office.

None of this would be happening if he had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly after 12:00 AM.<strong>

Teri is seated on the couch, reading a book and Jack is beside her watching the coverage of President-Elect David Palmer's victory. Kim enters the room wearing her bathrobe.

She says. "I'm goin' to bed, you guys."

"Okay, baby," Jack replies.

Kim walks over and kisses her parents before she goes to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Kim.", says Teri.

"Goodnight, Mum. Goodnight Dad.", replies Kim

"'Night, sweetie."

Kim walks away and stops. She turns around and tells them, "I love you guys."

Teri and Jack smile and Teri replies, "You too, baby."

Kim smiles and walks away.

In February, Kim wouldn't even acknowlage her Mother before going to bed. They had some ugly arguments around that time as well. She almost hated her.  
>But, after her 24 hours of hell, her attitude has changed radicly and for the better.<p>

About a minute later, Teri feels something happening inside of her. She leans over holding her stomach and gives al light moan.

"Teri!", Jack quietly asks, "Are you okay?"

Teri replies, "I don't know. I felt something in my stomach but... _mmmph!_"

Teri groans again as she feels another pain.

Jack worridly asks, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Teri replies, "No, no. It'll probably pass in a moment..."

* * *

><p>In her bedroom, Kim finishes an entry in her diary and puts it away. As she puts the book away in her desk drawer, she spots a picture of herself with her late friend Janet York.<br>She remembers vividly her friend's last few hours on earth. She got her arm broken, she was hit by a car and almost died there. Then, she was killed in her room in the hospital. Kim didn't find out about her fate until after the day of the Primary.

Attending her funeral was very painful. Janet and her father were buried the same day in the same cemetary.  
>Janet was going down a slippery slope. Her drug habbit was starting to grow.<p>

She gave Kim some marajuana the week before the Primary. Kim came pretty close to lighting-up one night after another tiff with her mother where Jack took Teri's side instead of her's.  
>But, she didn't smoke one. Weed kind of stunk anyway.<br>If her parents ever smelled a trace of that train smoke smell, her rear-end would be hung-out to dry.

She was aware of Janet's downward spiral. It was just a matter of time before Janet wound up in big trouble. But, Kimberly hoped she wouldn't die.

She also remembers Rick, the young man who helped act of one of Gaines' kidnappers for Drazen and who later saw the error of his ways and helped Kim and her parents escape their clutches.  
>She's never heard from him since the day of the Primary.<p>

Hopefully, he's begun to turn his life around. Or maybe he's still in jail.

Kimberly pushes her drawer back in and walks over to her bed.

_"KIM!"_, yells Jack.

Kim is startled and exits the room.

Still in her robe, she hurries to her parents and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Your mother's in labor!", answers Jack, "Get dressed and I'll get the van when you come back."

"O- okay", answers a rattled Kim as she rushes back to her room.

Jack holds his wife's hand and says, "I thought the baby wasn't due for a few more weeks."

"I thought so too.", Teri answers.

"Are the pains still there?"

"Yeah."

Jack wipes beads of sweat that have just formed on his forehead.

Teri notices her husband's panicing and says, "Hey, Jack. It's okay. The baby's just a little early, that's all."

Jack still worries but answers, "Yeah, okay."

A few seconds later, Kim rushes to her mother's side wearing her normal clothes.

Jack says, "Stay with Mom, I'm getting the van."

Jack rushes outside to start the SUV.

Kim comforts Teri as much as possible.

Teri says, "You're about to have a little brother or sister soon."

Kim smiles though the worry and replies, "Cool!... Um, Mom... there's something

I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Kim says, "I'm sorry... for all the crap I gave you when Dad was gone. I wish I'd never acted like that." Tears well-up in Kimberly's eyes as she finishes, "I _do_ love you, Mom."

"You too, sweetheart.", replies an emotional Teri.

As Kim wipes the tears from her face, Jack walks back in. He and Kim help Teri to her feet and outside to the van.

"Kim, you stay in the back seat with Mom, okay?"

"Sure.", Kim replies.

"I'll be right back.", he says as he goes back inside to set the security system and lock the door.

As he approaches the van, he pulls out his cell phone and places a call.

As he enters the van, Kim asks, "Are you calling the hospital?"

"I already did.", Jack says.

"Well, who are you calling?" Kim asks Jack.

"A friend back at work."

_"C.T.U., Almeida."_

"Tony, it's Jack."

_"Hey, Jack. What are you doing up?"_

"Teri's about to give birth. I need to find out the quickest route to the hospital."

_"I shouldn't be doing this, but I will."_

"Thank you, Tony."

With Tony's help and directions, the Bauers arrive to the hospital quickly. Teri is imediatly loaded onto an awaiting stretcher and rushed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Past 2:00 AM.<strong>

Teri has been in labor for over two hours.  
>Jack keeps Kim close to make sure nothing happens to her. Teri wanted Jack to stick with Kim and keep her safe, no matter what.<p>

He checks in on Teri every few minutes, because he has a bad feeling something wasn't right about Teri's condition... but, he's had a lot of _bad feelings_ even since the Day of the Primary, and he was wrong.

He didn't remember her having stomach pains when she was pregnant with Kim. In fact, the pain had never left and had become more like stabbing pain when he last checked on her.

He didn't want to say anything to Kim about this because she would get scared for her mother. Jack has a bad feeling about this. His wife and his second child could be in jeopardy.

He looks up at the clock... 2:20 AM.

Kim asks, "How long does this kind of thing take?"

Jack answers, "It depends on when the baby wants out. Mom and I waited on you for over seven hours."

Kim smiles and barely laughs.

Jack looks back at the clock again and Kim says, "I can tell your worried."

"Yeah... I am."

"Me too... why don't you sit down?"

Jack replies, "... not yet."

A doctor knocks on the door and asks, "Mr. Bauer?" Jack answers, "Come in."

The door opens and the doctor walks in and says, "Mr. Bauer, can we have a word outside, please?"

Jack looks back at Kim, affraid to leave her alone, even if it's just right outside the door.

Kim says, "It's okay."

Jack walks with the doctor and they close the door.

Standing outside the visitor's waiting room, the doctor says, "Mr. Bauer... I don't know how to say this."

"What is it?", Jack asks with a pang of fear in his voice.

"Your son was just born."

"What?... why the hell didn't anybody tell me?"

"Mr. Bauer, please... this is about your wife."

Jack feels a deep freezing chill run up his spine just then... he stops breathing for a split second. His mouth begins to hang open ever so slightly.

He can't bring himself to speak as the doctor continues, "She's having complications."

"Complic- What?...", Jack barely says, scared to death for Teri.

"She's fading fast. There's still a chance we can save her. But-"

Jack pushes the doctor out of the way and heads for Teri's room.

"Mr. Bauer!", calls out the doctor.

As the doctor goes after Jack, Kim opens the door and watches them rush away. Jack enters a small room adjoining Teri's room. He hears the faint sound of an E.K.G. meter... flatlining.

"No! NO GOD! PLEASE, NOT HER!", He shouts.

A security guard holds Jack back. He says, "Please, sir! Stay back!"

"Goddammit! My wife's in there! SHE'S _DYING_!", Jack bursts.

The doctor who gave Bauer the grave news catches up to him and says, "Please, Mr. Bauer, our doctors are working on her now. We can save her."

"NO!", Jack yells, "LET ME FUCKING SEE HER!"

"Please, Mr. Bauer... there's nothing you can do for her... we're trying to revive her."

Jack's face is etched in heartache and overwhelming sadness... he almost lost his Teri once, he can't fathom losing her now. Of all times, now can't be that time... the heart monitor still sustains that one flat tone, still flatlining... it was madening, that one long _**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!_

Jack hears someone shout, "Clear!"

He begins weeping aloud. "Oh, my God, no!"

... "CLEAR!"...

... "CLEAR!"...

Kim reaches her mother's room and stands outside the door. She is noticably concerned, but anxcious. Awaiting to see her Mom and her new sibling... Godwilling.

After what seems like an entirnity, the door opens and her father walks out with his head hanging down.

"Dad!", Kim asks, "What happened? Is the baby..."

Kim notices Jack's demeanor is very down. His eyes look wet.

"Daddy?", worriedly asks Kim.

Jack begins lightly sobbing.

"What's wrong? What happened?", Kim asks, her voice trembling.

Jack swallows hard and gently places his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Kimmy...", he heavily sobbs, "... Mom didn't make it..."

Kim's jaw slowly drops, her eyes fill with tears.

"... no!... Mom!", Kim cries.

Jack hugs Kimberly tightly and they both begin sobbing uncontrollably in eachother's arms. Kim's sobs are muffled because she has her face buried in Jack's shoulder. Jack's tears roll down onto the back of Kim's jacket. Jack gently strokes the back of his daughter's head.

He heavily sobs, "I'm sorry, Kim... I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 AM.<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

President-Elect David Palmer has won the presidency. It's been a long, hard and painful road for him to travel. He had just finalized his divorce with his former wife Sherry a few weeks ago. The controversy revolving around his son Kieth and daughter Nicole is still a big subject and fodder for tabloids, as well as biased cable news channels.  
>Kieth and Nicole have been doing quite well during the crisis and their parent's divorce. They both have their father's willpower, that much is for certain.<p>

Mike Novick enters David's room and says, "Good Morning, Mr. President!"

"Mike!" Palmer smiles, "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm not the president just yet."

"But, you will be, David," Novick's smile fades as he delivers some news to Palmer.

"Mr. President... there's something I think you want to know."

"What is it, Mike?"

Novick take a deep breath and says, "I got a call from Los Angeles earlier this morning... the wife of Jack Bauer is dead."

President Palmer's eyes widen in shock. "What?", he says.

"It wasn't foul play, Sir. She was pregnant with their child... she died in the E.R."

Palmer feels regret wash over himself.

Grief-stricken, he asks Novick, "When's the funeral service?"

"This weekend, sir."

"Mike, please try and make sure that place is secure. Send Police re-enforcments to gaurd the perimitor. I owe Jack Bauer that."

"I'll do that, David. Would you like us to prepare a sympathy note?"

"No, Mike. I'll write it myself. Thank you."

Mike nods and leaves the room and David looks out his window at Washington D.C. He remembers the day of the California Primary... that long, nightmarish day. Jack saved his life twice that day. He would do almost anything for Jack and his family for what he did that day.

He knows he wouldn't even be alive right now if not for Jack Bauer.

"God bless them", he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later.<br>****Funeral Home.  
><strong>**10:00 AM.**

It is a chilly November morning... elsewhere in the country. Not here. Here in California, it's warmer. The sun is hidden at times above the partly overcast skies. That helped keep the heat down.

Teri Bauer is about to be laid to rest.

The security is top-notch, courtesy of the newly elected President Palmer. It is a quiet, solemn cerimony. Nothing big. Teri would have wanted it this way. She never imagined having heavy security around at her funeral, though.

The Pastor reads the verses.

Tony Almeida stands beside his co-worker Michelle Dessler, who recently took over Tony's old post at CTU after he was promoted.  
>Next to him is Milo, the computer tech who replaced Jamey after she was murdered. He's planning on being re-assigned soon.<br>Near him is George Mason, Alberta Green and others from CTU.  
>Members of Teri's family are there, including her near-identical sister Carol.<p>

The only member of Jack's family that is here is his father Phillip. His brother Graem, his Sister-in-Law Marilyn and their son Josh are nowhere to be seen.

Jack, Kimberly and Carol are seated in a row a chairs with people who were the closest to Teri. Kim sits between Aunt Carol and her father. Kim cannot contain her pain as she sobs.  
>Jack puts his arms around her, containing his tears as best as he can. But, hearing Kim weep cuts him up like a knife. Some tears escape the corners of his eyes.<br>He doesn't care who sees him cry. He just lost his wife of almost twenty years.

Kim stares at the ground. Jack stares at his wife's coffin, wishing she was still alive, wishing they had never tried to have a son. If he had never tried and just let Kimberly be their only child, maybe... just maybe...

When Teri's coffin is finally slowly lowered into the grave, that's when it hits Jack like a ton of bricks.

The tears begin to pour out of his eyes. His lips tremble. But, he keeps the sobbing inside.

Carol is the first to drop a rose in her sister's grave.

Kim is the second. She says, "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you" and drops her rose.

Finally, Jack approaches his wife's grave solomnly.

He says, "Teri... I'll miss you... I wish that I had been a better husband..."

He sighs, "I'm sorry I failed you..."

Jack drops the rose and it lands almost perfectly on top of Teri's coffin, right next to Kim's and Aunt Carol's roses.

Jack quietly weeps, "Goodbye, Teri... I will _always_ love you."

Jack steps back and stands next to Kim and Carol.

As shovels full of dirt begin to fill Teri's grave, Kim loses her composure and sobs. She hugs Aunt Carol, wishing it was really Teri, imagining it was truly her.

Jack stares at the grave... wishing he had one more chance to go back and do things right.

* * *

><p>Jack and Kim are back home. They requested there be no party or getogether.<p>

Only a select few people came over. Aunt Carol, Tony and Michelle and some of Kim's friends came over to keep Jack and Kim company. But now, everyone's gone. Jack and Kim are alone at home.

Jack walks by Kim's room. Her door is shut, but he can hear her sobs through the door.

He desperatly wants to go in and console her. But, he doesn't and respects Kim's privacy.

Jack walks down the hallway to another room. He opens the door and walks in... inside lies a crib set-up in the middle of the room. Jack slowly approaches the crib and sees his son, Jack Junior, lieing down on his side, sleeping.

Little Jack is completely unaware of what's wrong or where his Mother is. Jack sees a lot of Teri in Jack Jr., just like he could see a lot of himself in Kimberly. Unfortunately, the boy will never know what it's like to have his mother.

Jack walks away and closes the door gently.

He leans back against the wall and starts weeping openly, slumping down the wall slowly until he hits the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Some events are not meant to be changed.<em>

_**In the Emergency Room, the doctor looms Teri Bauer's body... "She's gone"**_

_They may be delayed, but they are inevetable and unavoidable._

_**A tombstone reads**_**, **_**"Here lies Teri Bauer. Loving wife and mother. 1964-2004"**_

_Some events however can be changed._

_**Jack Bauer holds up his newborn son. **__**He smiles for the first time in many days.**_

_This was one of them._


End file.
